


Piano Man

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cute, Danny approves, Fluff, M/M, Vlad can play the piano, nothing but fluff and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute drabble about how Vlad plays the piano, the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

“Vlad?”  Danny called as he walked through the manor.  He had decided to stop by and pay the older halfa a visit, but the man seemed to be eluding him.  

//Where in the world is he?//

“Vlad?  I know you’re home, where are you?”

Danny turned past the study and went deeper into the manor, towards the west wing.  He was rarely in this part of Vlad’s home and didn’t know his way around as well.  Still, maybe he was down here?  

“Vlad?”

Then, just as Danny turned another corner, he heard a soft melodic sound.  He followed it down the hall, ears trained on the sound as it grew louder.  

//Is… that a piano?//

Finally, he passed through a set of doors and into what appeared to be a sunroom.  There, beside some large bay windows, sat Vlad and a beautiful black grand piano.  The man’s eyes were closed and he seemed lost in the music, head bobbing with the beat.  Danny quietly crept forward, watching in fascination how Vlad’s fingers moved across the keys.  It was a sweet song, almost haunting, like a lullaby.  

//Wait… I know this song!//

Danny’s eyes slid shut as he let the music wash over him, the memory of the song and its words coming back to him.  Softly, he began to hum…

Vlad jumped, startled by the soft notes that joined his own, and whipped around -- his fingers flying from the keys.  “WHO --?!  Oh… badger, it’s just you…”

The older halfa sighed and placed a hand on his chest.  “You nearly gave me a heart attack…!” he laughed breathlessly.  “I’m sorry if I disturbed you.  I just thought I’d try out my hand on old Beauty, since it’s been a while…”

He smiled at Danny.  “Did you need something?”

Danny stepped further into the room, moving to stand beside the grand piano.  “Nothing, I just came by to visit you.”

He looked down at Vlad with a sweet smile, gesturing back towards the instrument.  “Please, keep playing?  I like it,” he admitted with a breathless giggle. “You’re very good.”

The older man raised his brows, then his hands -- hesitating -- then went back to the keys.  He missed a few notes at first, a bit nervous now that he felt those pretty blue eyes on him… but eventually, his shoulders relaxed, and Danny saw his mentor’s fingers dance across the keys like it was second nature… coaxing a slow, haunting, beautiful melody from the grand instrument.

Danny’s eyes drifted shut as the melody washed over him once more, the memory of the song finally reaching him.  Before long, he was humming softly again to the tune.  He swore he knew this song once.  It was old…  But maybe…

_“Dancing bears… Painted wings…”_

Just a few softly sung lines, but already Danny could grasp the rest of the words, singing growing stronger, but remaining light and airy.

_“Things I almost remember…_

_And a song, someone sings…_

_Once, upon a December…”_

Vlad’s eyes drifted shut… his fingers playing on their own as he was lost in the sound of the fair, youthful male voice that harmonized with his music.  He heard a deeper voice singing softly along with Danny -- and realized a beat later that it was himself.

_“Someone holds me safe and warm…_

_Horses prance in a silver storm…”_

__

_“Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!”_

The song and music grew louder, tempo speeding up just so as Danny found himself spinning around the sunroom.  He moved like invisible figures were pulling and spinning him into the dance, one after another.  His eyes were still closed, but he smiled wide, lost in his own fantasy the music was creating.  A happy laugh bubbled from his chest as he spun on the ball of his foot.

_“Far away, long ago..._

_Glowing dim as an ember!_

_ _

_Things my heart, used to know..._

_Once upon a December!”_

__

He spun around again, arms coming up to hug himself as he swayed with the music, head falling back…

_“Someone holds me safe and warm…_

_Horses prance through a silver storm…_

_Figures dancing gracefully…_

_Across my memory!”_

And then he was spinning away again, body moving gracefully in a dance only he seemed to know, lost in the music.

_“Far away, long ago..._

_Glowing dim as an ember…”_

Vlad’s eyes opened, lingering on the young man that danced alongside his piano.  His heart swelled… just watching, with a gentle smile, as his hands lingered over the last notes of the song.

_“Things my heart used to know..._

_Things it yearns to remember…_

_And a song..._

“...SOMEONE sings~” Vlad sang quietly.  

His ring finger struck the highest key -- its bell-like tone verberating throughout the room.

Danny’s spinning slowed and became nothing more than a soft sway.  He blinked open happy baby blue eyes, turning to meet Vlad’s own gaze as he softly sang the last line without aid of music, carrying on the tune all on his own.

 

_“Once, upon a Dece-em-beeer~”_

 

The corner of Vlad’s mouth turned up in a wry smirk -- his eyes amused and gentle.

And he turned his eyes back to the keys, placed his fingers, and played the final melody to finish the song…  its final note echoing like a lover’s sigh.

Then, he dropped his hands into his lap and sat back, breathing out.  “Hahhhh…”

Danny leaned against the piano, panting softly as the dancing and singing finally caught up to him.  He was still smiling though, a breathless laugh escaping him.

“I had almost forgotten that song, can’t believe I remember it at all.  Used to be a lullaby…”

His smile turned fond, eyes glancing to the side as he was lost in thought.  “It was my favorite.  It’s such a beautiful song…”

He came back to the moment and glanced back at Vlad, sending him a beaming smile.  “You play wonderfully.  Why haven’t I heard you play before?”

Vlad looked out the window, at the gardens and the golden sunlight that bathed them.  “I don’t know, to be honest…” he murmured.  “It’s just been a long time, I suppose…”

“Will you play for me again?”  Danny asked sweetly.  “I…  Really enjoy it…”

A beat passed…

Then, Vlad turned to smile at Danny -- reaching out to gently take hold of the back of his neck.  “Only if you’ll sing for me, baby badger~” he teased, and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Danny pulled back from the kiss with a soft chuckle.  “Alright.  You play, and I’ll sing~”

He leaned back down and gave Vlad one more quick peck before dancing away towards the door.  “But now it is time for lunch!  Come on, I’m starving!”

The older man laughed and got up.  “All right, wait for me!” he called.  “What’s Beatrice making today?”

“Chicken parmesan!”

“Oh, my favorite~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Once Upon a December" from Anastasia


End file.
